the_official_american_broadcast_networkfandomcom-20200214-history
KMSL
KMSL 'is the ABN affiliate that serves the Missoula, MT broadcast area broadcasting on digital UHF channel 5. ABC Television America Buyout Channel 5 first signed on in 1970 as KGGL. It was the first ABN station in Western Montana followed by KSPL and KBTE. The station was in financial troubles in 1995 nearly filing for bankruptcy. In August of 1995, KGGL withdrew its ABN affilliation and was on auction. The Australian television company, ABC Television, was beginning its expansion into North American television markets. ABC Television America won the bid outright over EBC, and CTV America in purchasing KGGL. A new ABN station was being assembled in Missoula in 1996. It signed on with its present call letters, KMSL in March of 1996. At present, KGGL now airs ABC-TV programming on channel 33. Slogans *''Montana's Very Best ''(1970-1971) *''Montana Turns to ABN ''(1971-1972) *''With You Always (1972-1973) *''You Will Love What We Do On Channel Five (1973-1974) *''Montana is #1 to Us! ''(1974-1975) *''Spirit of the Big Sky (1977-1979) *''You've Arrived to Channel 5 (1979-1981) *''Montana's Information Leader ''(1981-1982) *''The NEWS Leader ''(1982-1996) *''Montana's NEWS Leader ''(1996-present) *''Fair. Balanced. Getting the Facts Right. ''(2007-present) Newscasts Anchors *Terrance Fowler (co-anchor/chief news director) *Melissa Royer (anchor/assistant news editor) *Vanessa Purcell (Morning anchor) *Kyle Lewis (Morning co-anchor) *Emmet Palmer (Weekend anchor) *Peter Hanson (Weekend anchor) *Penni Anniston (Weekend co-anchor) Reporters 'Missoula Bureau *Chris Johnson *Chelsea Lewis *Harry Clauson *Ned Lathan *Tom Bartly *Christian Kale-Thomas *Lance Barron *Michael Anderson *Billy Lake *Drew Albrighton 'Kalispell Bureau' *Jason Smith *Justin Ventura *Jessica Peters *Leona James *Marty Holland *Patrick Newton *Matthew Jones *Tiffany Standview *Sierra Chandler *Chase Fortner "SkyWatch Weather" Meteorologists *Rick Lindsay (Chief Meteorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) (Certified Broadcast Meteorologist) *Jordan Wilson (Monring Meteorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) *Jessica Lawrence (Metorologist) (NWA-AMS certified) *Quinton DeLacey (Weekend Meteorologst) (NWA-AMS certified) Sports 'Missoula Bureau' *Mark Reynolds (chief sports editor/lead sports anchor) *Ashton Leroy (mornings) *Hannah Meeks (weekends) 'Kalispell Bureau' *Rachael Billington (assistant sports editor/lead sports anchor) *Terri Karlston (mornings) *Wes Dennison (weekends) Newscast Titles *''KGGL News (1970-1973) *''Action 5 Montana News ''(1973-1981) *''Action 5 News ''(1981-1993) *''The 5:30/10:00 News ''(1993-1999) (at 5:30 and 10 PM each day) *''Live at 5:30/10:00 ''(1999-2005) *''ABN Montana NEWS ''(2005-present) *''ABN Montana NEWS @5:30/@10:00 (alternate title) (2005-present) *Morning titles **''ABN Montana NEWS This Morning ''(1997-2005) **''Sunrise Montana ''(2005-present) Newscast theme music *KGGL theme (1970-1983) *Action Packed (1983-1988) *Newsflash (1988-1995) *615 Music Impact Series 1 (1995-1998) *615 Music Impact Series 2 (1998-2000) *615 Music Impact Series 3 (2000-2003) *615 Music Impact Series 4 (2004-2007) *615 Music Impact Series 5 (2007-present) Programming schedule (subject to change) Time block: 7:00 AM through 6 AM the following day (Mountain time zone) KMSL ident 2007-present.png|Current logo since 2009 KMSL ident 1997-2006.png|Logo circa 1996 KGGL Ident late.png|KGGL logo late prior to call letter change to KMSL circa 1987 KGGL Ident early.png|Logo ident screen during KGGL's early years between 1970-1983) KGGL_Ident_early2.png|First KGGL ident when it came on the air in 1970 KGGL_Ident_early3.png|1971 KGGL ident KGGL_Ident_late2.png|"We Are Television" promo for KGGL KGGL_Ident_late3.png|1987 ident card for KGGL KMSL_ident_1997-2006a.png|2002 ident card KMSL_ident_2015.png|2015 ident card